Louise de La Vallière
Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière '(Japanese: ルイズ・フランソワーズ・ル・ブラン・ド・ラ・ヴァリエール ''Ruizu Furansowāzu ru Buran do ra Variēru, pronunciation: /lʊiz fransuaːz lə blan də la valɪɛr/ or /lʊiz frãsuaːz lə blã də la valɪɛr/) is the main female protagonist of the story. She is the third daughter of the Vallière family, an aristocratic family well known in Tristain. She is attending classes in the Tristain Academy of Magic, where she is known as '''Louise the Zero due to her zero success rate at spell casting and lack of any elemental affinities, a nickname acquired even before the first episode. Louise is lonely at school, as her family rival for centuries with the Zerbst family, a prominent Germanian family. Kirche von Alhalt Zerbst bullies her every opportunity she finds, as well as many of the other students torment her. But despite that fact, she endures strongly and pursues her improvement constantly to prove that she is not a zero. After the events of the final episode overall, Louise is now married to Saito and has, most likely, went to live with him in his world. Personality As a Noble, Louise defends her honor as a benevolent and "superior" person, like other Nobles. She states that is her responsibility as a noble, to make sure her highness the princess is safe and that her familiar's well being. Louise is a very stubborn girl. But, as Henrietta mentions, her heart is pure. Louise is also very persistent. Summary Her poor magical ability is due to her alignment to void magic, an ancient branch of magic which only four people can currently use, with the the last known user before them being Brimir; because of the branch's rarity the Academy does not have the ability to properly train Louise in its use, unlike other students who can learn their magical specialization from teachers who share their alignment. Void magic itself seems to be mostly capable of only destruction; any time she tries to use it for anything else it will result in an explosion of varying magnitude. She has been known - however - to be able to do relatively simple spells, but her use of void magic requires a certain amount of time to build up before use. Season 4 she became a priestess, along with Tiffa, for the Popes anniversary enthronement. Later she is captured by King Joseph. After Joseph is killed, she and Saito are given a patch of territory to govern by Queen Henrietta. Later, after retireving Saito and Tiffa from the elf lands of Neftes, during wich Saito became Tiffa's familliar as well, they then attend Tabitha/Charlotte's coronation as queen of Gallia. It is also during that time that she overhears the Pope saying that once Saito used up his Liveslatte power, he will die. When they fought the Ancient Dragon, and fail to destroy it the first time, Louise sends Saito back to his world using the World Door. Later, Saito manages to come back with a fighter plane, and they manage to defeat the Dragon for good. After Saito sets her mind at ease (though his contract with Tiffa had run out, his contract with Louise kept him alive). With the Dragon dead, Saito then proposed to Louise and they were married. After the wedding Louise used her magic to go to Saito's world, Japan, to visit his parents (where they most likely reside now). Relationship As for her relationship with her familiar Saito, she literally treats him like a dog as she hates him and is ashamed of him - as Saito looks and acts like a commoner - at first, until he proves his worth as a familiar. At first, she thinks of him as a failure due to her magical aptitude... or lack thereof. Every chance she gets she punishes him when he "disobeys" her but as the story develops she starts realizing that she cares about him; not simply as her familiar - who is bound to protect her - but she starts to develop feelings for him. The more her feelings develop, the more she gets jealous of other girls and wants to spend more time with him, she can also get jealous when faced with girl's more developed then her, which includes almost every girl she meets. At certain points, she has been known to worry about going too far and driving Saito away with her temper. Surprisingly, the light novels end up becoming a deconstruction of having a relationship with a Tsundere, more specifically, the unfortunate implications of domestic abuse caused by it. Especially after the 11th volume. She is very fond of her elder sister Cattleya, which she looks up to; but Louise fears her oldest sister Éléonore, who is strict and always tells her to drop magic - due to Louise's apparent inability to cast nearly all magic - and get married to a fine noble in lieu of an education. Spells *Explosion *Dispel *Illusion *Teleport (only able to teleport to as far as she can see; but is capable of being casted rapidly unlike Illusion. The distance depends on how much of the incantation she chants before using it) *World Door (creates a magical door between one place and another) Titles Louise is the third daughter of the Duke de La Vallière and Karin, Duchess of La Vallière. She later becomes a lady-in-waiting for Henrietta, Queen of Tristain.Volume 4, Chapters 2, 5, and 9Volume 5, Story 1Volume 6, Chapter 1Volume 7, Chapter 3Volume 10, Chapters 4 and 6 and EpilogueVolume 13, Chapter 3 After Louise's void was revealed to her family, Henrietta made Louise her heir, thus the Crown Princess of Tristain.Volume 11, Chapter 4 Gallery CutSheetLouise.jpg CutSheetLouise2.jpg Sport.png Line-up.png Louise-BlackDress.png Vol1-LouiseUndressInFrontOfSaito.jpg Vol1-LouiseKissSaito019.jpg Season 2 -LouiseInBoatDifftClothes.png|Louise after Saito kisses her (Season 2, Episode 4) LouiseSitting.jpg LouiseBikini.jpg Saito-LouisePortrait.jpg LouiseBust2.jpg|Louise before leaving for Saito's world (Final episode) Demon shrimp 1.JPG F4-Saito-LouiseDress4Wedding.jpg|Louise and Saito on their wedding day no_contest_1.jpg tiny_maid_1.jpg Louise Tiny maid 2.jpg LouiseCosplayTiny cat 1.jpg louise school swimsuit 1.JPG SaitoLouiseCarrage.jpg|Louise and Saito's wedding superhero10_thumb.jpg|Louise on Super Heroine Chronicle superhero11.jpeg|Louise on Super Heroine Chronicle maid trio 1.PNG Name Louise is named after (Françoise Louise de La Baume Le Blanc), a mistress of from 1661 to 1667. Also known as *Zero Louise *Louise the Zero (by her classmates especially Kirche) *Little Louise (by her sisters) *My Louise (by Saito) *Little Runt Louise (by Éléonore) *Crybaby Louise (once by Éléonore) *Louise Françoise (by Henrietta) Void Bearer *Chibi louise in fansubs (by Éléonore) *Lemon-chan (once by Saito) Zero no Tsukaima>>Characters References Appearance on other Media *On Superheroine Chronicle (a.k.a Chou Heroine Senki) She is one of the character that was ensured to appeared on the game (Source Bandai Namco) Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Female Character Category:Tristain Category:Tristain Academy Category:La Vallière Category:Void Category:Mage